A fluid system such as a lubrication system circulates fluid to various components of a mechanical system. For example, the lubrication system of a vehicle engine uses an oil pump to circulate oil to various engine components. Excessively high oil pressure may damage components of the engine. To prevent over-pressurization, fluid systems may employ pressure relief valves which vent fluid into an outlet when the fluid pressure reaches a preset limit. The valve may move between a closed position that blocks the flow of fluid, and an open position that allows fluid to drain out of the assembly in the event of excess fluid pressure. However, the movement of the valve may create undesired pressure fluctuations and noise within the fluid system. In order to provide a hydraulic cushion, a typical design may require the valve to travel a given distance before flow is initiated. However, this travel distance (with no flow) reduces the available packaging space.